


The Creation of the Alpha Races (and the Earth As We Know It)

by legendsbigandsmall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Legends, Nogitsune, Original Mythology, Other, Phoenixes, Prehistoric Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsbigandsmall/pseuds/legendsbigandsmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth was covered with magma, lava, volcanoes, cracked ground, smoke and many other hot and heavy and dangerous things that are not safe for humans.  And then it came.  Water.  Water ruined everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of the Alpha Races (and the Earth As We Know It)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, when I made up my mythology for nogitsune I also made up myths and legends for several other preter-and-super-natural creatures, such as phoenixes and dragons. I was inspired by all the different mythologies of these creatures [sans nogitsune] to create several different creation myths within my own mythology. Kinda like a multiple-choice-chose-your-own-adventure sort of thing. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Note: Though this story is based on scientific theories (such as water coming to Earth in comets etc.), I only know of these things in passing and this is meant to be a modern fairytale and therefore can't be held responsible for whatever inaccuracies there may be within.

The Earth did not always look like it does now. Once there was no water, only magma, lava, volcanoes, cracked ground, smoke and many other hot and heavy and dangerous things that are not safe for humans. Once there was nothing living on Earth. And then they came. Glorious, they rose from the hot centre of the world, crying out in victory as they were born from fire and fire alone.

And these phoenixes - the First Race, those who existed before all others – flew over the cracked and dry land, twisting and turning and summersaulting and greeting each other with cries of a melody only phoenixes may create, so perfect and pure that even today it drives even the most hardened of souls to love and joy and happiness.  
But they weren’t alone for long. The magma of the planet sifted and rippled and pulled the cracked land closer than possible and craved skins out of rock and stone. And so they rose, the righteous, mighty dragons – flying lizards born of magma and rock.

These fierce beings - the first reptiles -, threw themselves into the sky and flew with their brethren and the phoenixes, roaring and crying at each other in a deafening song that would deafen anyone living today. They, these two races of fire and heat, flew together in harmony, sometimes coming to land of the cracked earth below to rest or tidy themselves for preen at their own excellence with one another, never hearing what the other said.

But, again, it wasn’t long before another being joined them. The smoke of the volcanoes and earth-cracks - that rose into the sky as the clouds of that waterless time - dropped down to earth. And the shadows of the earth rose to meet it and from this dark union came the nogitsune. Smaller than the others, darker than the others and unable to fly.  
But that did not bother the nogitsune, for they simply jumped onto the backs of the dragons and phoenixes and they rode them up, up, up, back into the sky where they had once been waterless-clouds. They jumped from dragon to dragon, phoenixes to phoenix, enjoying the freedom of this game, the dangers it brought and they amused their flying fellows with stories and jokes and tall tales, some almost as big as those they were telling them to!

And then they did not wish to continue in the air, the nogitsune simply dropped down to earth and ran among the shadows and smoke and over the cracks and the rocks. They ran with a speed no one can match and they made not a sound. Which is as it is today, for they make no noise, not even when they step on and snap a twig on the forest floor. For when a nogitsune roars or cries, all one hears is the sound of a gale as the wind blows harder and stronger at their command, against whoever is stupid enough to cause those particular reactions.

And all was well.

Until it came.

The comets rained down like hail, startling the beings of fire and rock and smoke, for they had never heard nor seen nor felt rain or hail before. The blocks of alien rock that was not rock melted as it neared the earth and water crashed into the surface of the planet growing spreading like a disease like something that should not exist like something unnatural unholy against-the-way-of-the-world!

Finally, the world was covered in water and the three Alpha Races had run away from it in different ways. The nogitsune, however, used several tricks and illusions to hide in caves, blocking the water so it could not get in. And so they slept, waiting for the water to recede. But it did not and when they awoke, many millennia later, they decided they did not wish to wait forever and swam up to the surface of the water, hoping to find land. It was from their emptying of the caves that the land reappeared. However, when the nogitsune finally found land, they found they no longer liked sunlight as so long existing in darkness and shown them how much more favourable it is to them. And so they came to be nocturnal.

The dragons closed their nostrils and shut their second, clear pair of eyelids and descended into the water. With their wings held close to their bodies and swimming with help from their feet and tail, they only resurfaced every few days for fresh air. And it was from this time underneath the water, the never-ending sea, that the scales of the dragons were polished to their beautiful, magnificent, unparalleled rainbow hues they are now. And so they came to be prideful and vain, as they so often are these days.

The phoenixes flew in the air, never landing, never stopping. Finally, after many only centuries, land reappeared and the phoenixes landed, hoping for rest. But to their shock and horror, their pure-fire bodies burnt and scorched the ground wherever they touched it. The water had softened the earth from the crack, dry, hot rock it had once been to delicate soil. The earth that had once welcomed them home to rest and relax turned against them under the water's influence and burnt itself to drive them away. And so phoenixes came to hate water, for they consider it the corrupter of the world and name its arrival Armageddon.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the phoenixes' reactions as plausible as I could. In this universe, it is very unwise to use water in a fight against a phoenix. It always seemed to me to be the perfect weakness against a creature made of fire/a fire-theme creature. So, here's the reason why no one ever does it: it's a really, really, REALLY bad idea! Seriously. My canon is that phoenixes get so pissed off by even having a bottle of water dunked on them that they will slaughter entire villages. That being said, they don't have this reaction to say rain or hail (though trying to push a phoenix out from under their umbrella isn't the best way to earn yourself brownie points, to say the least) - because while they hate water in all its forms, they aren't unreasonable. There's a reason why they didn't immediately murder all species on Earth besides their fellow Alpha Races (human beings are somewhere between 50 to 75 % water). In their view, its like the sins of the parent aren't the sins of the child.


End file.
